welcome to the dark world
by misao girl
Summary: Misachan de retour! Tjrs aussi sadique, dommage pour les bishos! Chap 7 up. J'ai du tout relire pour l'écrire MDR!Le début des nouveaux chaps de mes fics seront sur mon blog : moderngirl. Duo est l'élu et Heero fait connaissance avec le monde de l'occulte
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**Auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirlaol.com  
**  
Genre** : Yaoi, surnaturel, romance  
  
**Couple** : 01&02  
  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de Gw ne sont pas à moi.

WELCOME TO THE DARK WORLD

  
  
_Un jeune homme d'environ 15-16 ans, visiblement de type asiatique malgré ses yeux de couleur cobalt, marchait tranquillement dans les ruelles sombres. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et l'air frais de la tombée de la nuit qui faisait bougeait ses mèches brunes rendant ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés, avait le don de l'apaiser, de lui faire oublier toute la pression accumulée durant la journée à cause du combat contre Oz. Il arpentait une ruelle déserte, l'arrière d'une boite de nuit y débouchait et son attention fut attirée par la sortie de deux personnes, un homme et une adolescente. Le soldat aurait pu faire demi-tour ne souhaitant pas jouer les voyeurs et voulant préserver son isolement mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, l'homme lui paressait louche... D'une part, sa façon de s'habiller l'intriguait, on aurait dit des vêtements d'une autre époque : une chemise bleue à manches bouffantes et un pantalon style toréador. La jeune fille semblait saoule avec son air hébété et sa démarche hésitante. Le japonais se cacha de leur vue se terrant dans l'obscurité.  
  
La blonde faillit tomber mais l'homme la rattrapa, il la plaqua contre le mur sensuellement. Il approcha son visage du sien mais au lieu de l'embrasser comme l'avait supposé Heero, il posa ses lèvres sur son coup et la jeune fille poussa un hurlement. L'asiatique sortit aussitôt de sa cachette et se rua sur l'inconnu qu'il frappa au ventre pour qu'il lâche sa prise. Le japonais eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage de son adversaire qui était comme ravagé... Son visage avait changé, le japonais en était sur, même l'obscurité de tout à l'heure n'aurait pu cacher une telle déformation. Le soldat parfait prit les commandes et envoya des coups successifs à son ennemi alternant coups de pied et coup de poing mais l'individu les bloquait avec une certaine aisance et les coups semblaient avoir un moindre impact sur lui. Le japonais désespérait de pouvoir le vaincre, de plus l'était de la jeune fille qui se vidait de son sang et pleurait, tétanisée, le préoccupait au plus haut point.   
_  
-Tu es très fort mon chaton.  
  
_Le pilote 01 lança un regard noir à son vis-à-vis qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose._  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Un vampire.  
  
-Les vampires ça n'existent pas.  
  
-Alors explique les crocs.  
  
-Chirurgie plastique.  
  
-Ah les esprits cartésiens, toujours aussi coincés. Tu vas vite comprendre que je ne suis pas humain, mon petit.  
  
_Le vampire frappa Heero qui décolla du sol et se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres atterrissant violemment contre un mur. Le japonais comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de cet adversaire. Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui était très pale et contre tous ses principes, il prit la fuite.  
_  
-On se reverra mon chaton, j'ai toute l'éternité...  
  
_Le vampire s'avança vers sa première victime et finit son dîner.  
_  
  
##########  
  
_L'asiatique courrait à en perdre l'haleine puis il s'arrêta ne sentant pas le vampire le suivre. Il continua son chemin en économisant ses forces, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Toutes ses convictions venaient de s'effondrer... Il n'avait jamais cru au monde de l'occulte mais cet homme avec ses crocs et sa force surhumaine... Cela expliquait les derniers événements, toutes ces morts inexpliquées... Le soldat parfait les avait attribuées à Oz mais il se rendait compte désormais qu'il devait affronter d'autres ennemis bien plus puissants... Et le pire c'est qu'il était complètement incompétent, inutile contre eux. Il avait pris peur et avait condamné la jeune fille, lui, un soldat, avait laissé mourir une innocente. Pendant sa fuite, il avait entendu les cris de la jeune fille agonisante... Jamais il n'oublierait ses cris, symbole de sa lâcheté, de sa faiblesse...   
  
Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses pensées par une jeune fille qui le percuta et le fit tomber à terre, tombant sur lui. Quand elle releva la tête, le brun put voir son regard dilaté, effrayé, tétanisé.  
_  
-Aidez-moi _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Heero sembla se réveilla à ses mots et aida la jeune fille à se lever. Il vit cinq hommes arriver vers eux, à vrai dire ce n'était pas des hommes car ils avaient des cicatrices cruciformes à la place des yeux... Ils étaient tous armés de poignards, le japonais sortit son flingue et tira sur eux, visant leurs "yeux". Il fut soulagé de voir que ces démons n'étaient pas à l'abri des balles. Mais il fut surpris de voir la brune s'éloigner de lui. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur._  
  
-Vous aussi vous voulez me tuer.  
_  
Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation._  
  
-Je ne vous veux aucun mal _tenta de la calmer le japonais_.  
  
-Je connais peu d'adolescents normaux qui portent des flingues.  
  
-Je suis un soldat et je connais peu de jeunes filles normales qui se font courser par des démons.  
  
-...  
  
_La jeune fille lui sourit, un peu plus rassurée._  
  
-Je m'appelle Évangéline.  
  
-Heero.  
  
-Je ne peux pas retourner à l'orphelinat, ils ont tué tout le monde et ont mis feu à l'église.  
  
-Alors vient avec moi.  
_  
Le japonais tendit sa main à la brune qui se saisit d'elle et la serra fortement pour se rassurer. Quand l'asiatique franchit la porte de la planque, une tête blonde lui sauta dessus inquiète._  
  
-Heero, mais où étais-tu ? Je n'aime pas quand tu disparais ainsi.  
  
-Hee-chan, are you Ok ?  
  
-Avec ton empathie, tu dois sentir ce genre de chose, Quatre, n'est-ce pas ?  
_  
Le blond le regarda sans comprendre puis il remarqua la jeune fille tremblotante avec ses vêtements en lambeaux et une croix autour du cou... Une jeune vierge destinée à un sacrifice visiblement._  
  
-C'est exact, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec l'autre monde. Il est temps de tout lui dire Duo.  
_  
Le japonais se tourna vers l'américain lui lançant une question muette._  
  
-D'abord il faut soigner la fille et savoir à qui on a à faire.  
  
_L'asiatique fut surpris du sérieux de son camarade qui d'habitude n'arborait cet air que quand il était en mission._  
  
-Je me charge de ses blessures_ fit le blond qui monta au premier et prit la mallette de premier secours. Pendant ce temps, Duo avait fait s'asseoir la jeune fille et l'avait couverte de sa veste. Heero revint vers Évangéline et lui donna un chocolat chaud. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et but lentement le liquide bienfaiteur puis l'arabe la soigna alors qu'elle racontait au natté ce qui s'était passé._  
  
-Visiblement ils voulaient réveiller une grande puissance et pour cela ils ont besoin de sacrifier des vierges.  
  
-Duo, comment sais-tu cela ?  
  
-Je suis l'élu.  
  
-L'élu ?  
  
-Le tueur de vampire...  
  
-...  
  
-Il y a des tueuses de vampires depuis des millénaires, les tueurs sont plus rares, il y en a un tous les 800 ans. Ils sont également plus forts, plus agiles.  
  
-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?  
  
-Tu m'aurais cru ? Hee-chan, kikou c'est moi, Duo, le tueur de vampire, ça te dirait de venir les transformer en poussière avec moi ?  
  
-... Pourquoi Quatre le sait ?  
  
-Son don empathique est une sorte de connexion entre le monde de l'occulte et notre monde, il ressentait la présence du surnaturel sans vraiment pouvoir la définir... Tu m'en veux, Hee-chan ?  
  
-D'un côté je comprend mais je suis votre leader, je devrais être au courant de ces choses-là. Donc si je comprend bien quand tu sors le soir sous prétexte d'aller en boite, tu vas tuer les vampires en fait ?  
  
-Vi je vais à la chasse aux vampires et démons en effet.  
  
-J'ai été attaqué par un vampire...  
  
_L'américain se rua aussitôt vers le japonais qui ne put esquisser un geste, trop surpris par la vitesse de son compagnon. Duo soupira soulagé, en n'apercevant aucune morsure sur le cou halé du japonais. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il passa ses doigts fins le long du coup fin et sentit l'asiatique frissonner ce qui lui arracha un sourire._  
  
-On est sensible Hee-chan ?  
  
-Baka, sors de sur moi.  
  
_L'américain se rendit alors compte de sa position, il était à califourchon sur les genoux d'Heero. Il se leva vivement en rougissant en Heero sourit à cette vue.  
_  
#Kawai # _pensèrent Quatre et Évangéline en choeur._  
  
_Duo confia la jeune fille aux deux pilotes s'apprêtant à sortir faire une ronde pour retrouver le vampire d'Heero et les démons de la jeune fille mais le japonais ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et imposa sa présence au tueur laissant l'arabe prendre soin de leur blessée.  
  
_  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	2. chapter 2

**Auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirlaol.com  
  
**Genre** : Yaoi, surnaturel, romance  
  
**Couple** : 01&02  
  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de Gw ne sont pas à moi. 

**WELCOME TO THE DARK WORLD 2**

****

****

-Depuis quand es-tu l'élu ?  
  
-Nous sommes des élus depuis notre naissance mais nos capacités ne se réveillent que quand nous en avons besoin. Habituellement c'est un membre du conseil qui vient nous informer de notre nouvelle fonction quand la tueuse précédente meure. Mais mes talents se sont réveillés plus tôt pour que je puisse survivre sur L2 et pour faire face à Oz.  
  
-Tu mènes deux combats... Pourtant tu as toujours l'air en forme.  
  
-J'ai des ressources exceptionnelles.  
  
-On va où là ?   
  
-Au cimetière. Beaucoup de vampires habitent dans des criques.  
  
-...  
  
-T'inquiète pas, je vais tout te raconter sur ce monde dont peu soupçonnent l'existence.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Je suis soulagé que tu sois au courant, je n'aurais plus à te mentir ou à trouver des excuses bidons pour sortir.  
  
-En 15 ans, c'est la première fois que je rencontre de telles créatures...  
  
-Oui beaucoup d'humains vivent comme s'ils étaient seuls, ils sont insouciants, heureux et ne savent pas que dans l'ombre des prédateurs veillent...  
  
-Et ta mission est de nous protéger ?  
  
-Exact.  
  
_Le regard du natté se fit soudain plus sombre, ses yeux améthyste tirant vers le rouge sombre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire alors qu'Heero faisait de même alerté par l'attitude étrange de son camarade._   
  
-Hee-chan ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ne joue pas au héros.  
  
-Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés.  
  
-Ce combat n'est pas le tien.  
  
-Il l'est devenu.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter mes ordres Heero _déclara le natté dont le côté shinigami semblait prendre le dessus avec l'imminence du danger._  
  
-Aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi le leader.  
  
-Tu ne connais rien à ce monde alors éloigne toi et apprend.   
  
_Le japonais obéit devant le regard que lui lançait shinigami, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier. Il se mit donc sur le côté, s'accostant au mur et croisant les bras, ses yeux cobalt fixaient à la fois l'américain et ses adversaires, c'était des vampires comme le démontrait leurs visages ravagés. Ils étaient deux. Une fille avec une tenue de collégienne et un chinois vêtu de noir... L'asiatique s'avança et tenta d'intimider le natté en lui faisant la démonstration de ces connaissances en arts martiaux. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car au lieu d'être effrayé, l'élu eut un sourire sarcastique.   
_  
-J'aime pas les branleurs dans ton genre _dit l'américain avec le regard brillant et un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le chinois._  
  
_Le vampire lui retourna un reniflement de dédain_.  
  
-Tais-toi misérable humain.  
  
_Le shinigami secoua la tête, amusé, puis sans même laisser le temps au vampire de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Duo fit un bond de manière à se retrouver derrière lui et lui enfonça son pieu en plein coeur._  
  
-La vanité est un vilain défaut mon cher.  
  
_Duo esquiva juste à temps l'attaque d'un vampire femelle cette fois. _  
  
-Ton costume d'écolière c'est pas super pratique pour te battre à mon avis.  
  
-T'inquiète pas pour moi beau-gosse.   
_  
Le shinigami dut reculer rapidement alors que l'arme de la blonde, une chaîne avec un gros boulet au bout venait de fracasser le sol à ses pieds. _  
  
-Depuis quand les vampires se servent de ce genre d'armes ? D'habitude vous combattez à mains nues, les traditions se perdent.  
  
-Faut vivre avec son temps.  
  
-T'es morte ma grande, tu appartiens plus à aucun temps.  
_  
La jeune fille lui dédia un sourire carnassier, ce tueur lui plaisait beaucoup, elle avait hâte de s'amuser avec lui puis de planter ses canines dans la peau porcelaine voyant sa victime perde peu à peu son sang puis l'embrasser lors de son dernier souffle de vie ou bien en faire son compagnon._  
  
_La blonde lança de nouveau son boulet sur le natté qui l'esquiva en sautant mais la vampire se rapprocha et passa la chaîne autour du cou du tueur qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, il réussit à faire un tour sur lui-même et sauta se retrouvant derrière la vampire qu'il frappa aux côtes. La vampire se retrouva propulsée sur plusieurs mètres mais elle ne lâcha pas l'extrémité de sa chaîne. Elle se releva promptement en effectuant un saut arrière atterrissant souplement sur ses jambes. Elle nettoya un peu son uniforme et le remit correctement avant de se diriger à nouveau tranquillement vers le natté. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Ils étaient face à face et se défiaient du regard. La femme fit tournoyer son arme au-dessus de sa tête et la lança une nouvelle fois contre le shinigami qui l'esquissa de justesse alors que le boulet fracassait le sol. Le natté sauta sur le boulet puis se projeta vers son adversaire lui donnant un coup de pied au visage avant de la faire lâcher la chaîne, il lui donna ensuite plusieurs coups successifs mais la blonde réussit à esquiver et attrapa de nouveau son arme.   
_  
_L'américain commençait à s'impatienter, elle était coriace et il en avait marre de jouer, ce n'était pas elle sa cible. Il décida de sortir les grands moyens, il s'agenouilla et se saisit d'une arme camouflée dans ces demies-bottes de cuir. Cela était aussi petit qu'un couteau. C'était une sorte de bâton de fer, Duo appuya sur un bouton et cinq segments sortirent du bâton se joignant les uns aux autres pour former une longue barre de fer puis il appuya sur un autre bouton cette fois à l'extrémité du cinquième segment qui fit jaillir une lame. Le japonais avait les yeux exorbités d'où Duo pouvait tenir un tel armement, l'arme qu'il venait de sortir était une arme d'une grande technologie... En tout cas le surnom de Duo prenait tout son sens car l'américain venait de sortir de sous ses vêtements une faux dépliable et là il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le dieu de la mort en personne pour ses ennemis. Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit, elle avait enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur._  
  
-Très impressionnant mais tu n'auras pas la grande Darla ainsi.  
  
-Darla ? Ah la vampire centenaire que tous craignent, intéressant...   
  
_Le sourire prédateur de Duo s'agrandit, il avait enfin une proie des plus intéressantes. La vampire lança de nouveau son boulet donnant plus d'ampleur et de force à son attaque mais Duo esquiva le coup en évitant le boulet et en se faufilant à travers les maillons de la chaîne qu'il brisa au milieu. La vampire avec l'élan qu'elle avait donné à son attaque se retrouva projeter en arrière quand le natté coupa la chaîne. Elle se releva rapidement et se retrouva en face du shinigami la regardant avec un sourire moqueur et un regard des plus meurtriers et avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir une pensée cohérente pour penser à sauver sa peau, sa tête fut séparée de son corps et elle se tourna poussière.  
  
Le japonais était admiratif, Duo était vraiment très doué. Il était d'une rapidité incroyable et d'une force surhumaine. Il maniait parfaitement la faux et avait un instinct de survie inimaginable. Il n'aurait jamais cru assister à un combat si époustouflant...  
_  
-Bon c'est pas tout Hee-chan mais on doit éviter des jeunes vierges de se faire tuer ainsi que le réveil d'une puissante créature car les démons ne font que ça à longueur de temps, tu peux pas imaginer tous les réveils de puissance du mal que j'ai du interrompre !  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Le combat t'as plu Hee-chan ?  
  
-Je sais qu'il t'a plu, je sentais ton regard sur moi et sur ma faux aussi. Tiens faudrait peut-être que je la range paske se balader avec ça, c'est pas top question discrétion.  
_  
Les deux pilotes arrivèrent bientôt au cimetière et ils rentrèrent dans une crique où ils trouvèrent un démon regardant la télé. Démon qui fit un sourire forcé en voyant le tueur rentrait chez lui, c'était jamais bon signe quand Duo lui rendait visite.  
_  
-Je veux des infos sur un groupe de démons aux yeux cruciformes.  
  
-Je peux pas t'aider désolé répondit le démon vert aux yeux rouges.  
_  
Duo s'avança vers lui et le démon frissonna en voyant les yeux améthystes briller dans l'obscurité, il frissonna davantage quand il se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge et un shinigami particulièrement menaçant qui était derrière lui maintenant ses mains_.  
  
-Je n'aime pas me répéter.  
  
-Ok, ok. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'ils crèchent pas loin, dans une usine désaffectée à côté du plus grand magasin d'électronique de la ville..  
  
-Je vois où c'est intervint le japonais.  
  
-Ok alors let's go _puis Duo se tourna vers le démon_. Tu vois c'était pas si dur que ça alors la prochaine fois sois plus coopératif.  
_  
Le démon frémit à la voix sarcastique et moqueuse du tueur, il était bien content qu'ils s'en aillent tous les deux car l'autre aussi avait un regard particulièrement menaçant._  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**


	3. chapter 3

**Auteur** : misao girl**  
  
E-mail** : misaogirlaol.com**  
  
Genre** : Yaoi, surnaturel, romance**  
  
Couple** : 01&02**  
  
Disclaimer** : les persos de Gw ne sont pas à moi. 

**WELCOME TO THE DARK WORLD 3**

****   
  
_Les deux pilotes s'arrêtèrent devant la grande bâtisse que leur avait indiqué le démon. Rien ne leur laissait présager une quelconque activité à l'intérieur... Puis ils aperçurent de légères lueurs sûrement dues à des bougies. Le rituel semblait avoir commencé. Ils s'introduirent à l'intérieur de l'usine sans un bruit se tapissant dans l'ombre et touchant à peine le sol comme des félins. Une cinquantaine de démons étaient présents, placés en cercle autour d'un prêtre qui lisait une incantation et qui vidait du sang, sûrement celui des vierges, sur un grand anneau métallique.  
_  
-Comme d'hab, le ménage est pas fait. Je pourrais pas vivre dans cette saleté !  
  
-Si je ne m'occupais pas de notre chambre commune, elle serait bien pire.  
  
-C'est même pô vrai !   
  
-Ah non ? Rappelle toi de notre semaine de vacances...   
  
_Le natté sembla réfléchir un moment puis l'image d'une chambre, sentant le fauve, des vêtements sales éparpillés partout, des cadavres de chips et canettes présents à tous les recoins et de la poussière déposée en tonne sur les meubles, lui revint en mémoire. Le japonais en voyant la grimace de dégoût peinte sur le visage de porcelaine sut que son compagnon venait de se rappeler de ce jour-là. L'américain était incroyablement bordélique alors faire des réflexions sur le bordel des démons était assez ironique. _  
  
-Hee-chan ?  
  
-M'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
-Il faut intervenir vite.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Et shinigami a envie de s'amuser.  
  
_Le japonais haussa un sourcil, le regard de Duo ne lui disait rien de bon... Ce regard d'excitation qu'il arborait quand ils attaquaient une base d'Oz... Ces craintes furent confirmées quand le natté se releva d'un coup et se mit à hurler.  
_  
-SHINIGAMI IS ALIVE !!!!  
  
_Pour la discrétion, faudrait repasser ! L'asiatique soupira, son coéquipier était vraiment imprévisible. Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à rentrer sans encombres, à ne pas se faire repérer par tous ces démons... Tous leurs efforts étaient réduits à néant. Mais bon si Shinigami voulait se défouler, ce n'est pas le japonais qui allait se mettre en travers de sa route. Non il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point-là._  
  
_Duo se rua sur les démons les plus à sa portée et en fit voler une douzaine en fonçant dans le tas comme au rugby. Heero s'avança à son tour montrant sa présence à ses ennemis, ceux-là il pouvait les tuer. Il sortit son flingue d'on ne sait o_ [mais on l'imagine fort bien, ne ?] _et commença à tirer mettant dans le mille à chaque fois. Il n'était pas un pilote de gundam pour rien et allait montrer à ces démons le résultat d'une jeunesse consacrée à la bataille._  
  
_Pendant ce temps, les couteaux de Duo fendaient l'air se plantant dans les formes cruciformes qui remplaçaient les yeux chez leurs ennemis. N'ayant qu'un nombre limité de couteaux contrairement aux balles de 01 qui semblaient se multiplier comme par enchantement, Duo devait les ramasser sur ces adversaires déjà morts pour les replanter chez d'autres. Il laissa les démons de seconde classe aux soins d'Heero alors qu'il s'élevait dans les airs grâce à une pirouette et se plantait devant le démon-prêtre qui continuait l'invocation. Le prêtre recula rapidement quand il eut en face de lui ce regard améthyste si dangereux mais en même temps envoûtant, diablement ensorcelant. Il lâcha son livre et s'arrêta de respirer devant l'intensité de ce regard de braise qui le regardait moqueusement conscient de son charme.   
  
Duo se mit à jouer avec un couteau qu'il retourna dans tous les sens tout en laissant son regard planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Le sourire prédateur du shinigami s'agrandit alors que quelques gouttes de sueur dévalaient sur le visage de son adversaire. Il aimait les laisser ainsi dans l'expectative de ce qui va forcément se produire, penser à la manière dont ils allaient se faire tuer. Il adorait s'amuser avec ses proies. Il planta le couteau dans le coeur du démon, un sang bleuté s'échappant de la blessure alors que quelques gouttes perlaient également aux coins des lèvres. Il fit remonter le couteau un peu vers le haut faisant hurler le démon puis il le retira doucement, très lentement voulant entendre cette douce mélodie de l'agonie de son ennemi. Le japonais le regardait fasciné, Duo lui donnait des frissons dans cet état, des frissons de peur mais aussi de désir... Le natté était si excitant avec ce sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il le regarda, fasciné, replanter le couteau dans le coeur ne laissant pas une minute de répit à sa proie. Il regarda son sourire victorieux et satisfait quand sa proie commença à tomber à terre le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'effroi.  
_  
-Tu es un démon_ lui dit le prêtre avant de rendre son dernier souffle._  
  
-Seul un démon peut combattre d'autres démons._ Puis il se tourna vers Heero._ Bon bah et si on rentrait Hee-chan. Une bonne douche nous ferait pas de mal, ne ?   
  
-Hn.  
  
_Autre chose que le japonais ne comprenait pas, comment le natté pouvait changer si rapidement de comportement passant d'un tueur psychopathe au clown de service ? Décidément Duo était un vrai mystère et un nouveau paramètre venait de s'ajouter, Heero venait de découvrir un Duo chasseur de vampires et de démons. Le japonais suivit le natté qui avait retrouvé son babillage incessant et qui marchait joyeusement dans la rue. On aurait dit une autre personne que celle qui avait, il y a peu, tué tous ses démons avec un plaisir sadique.  
_  
###########  
  
-Ah vous voilà ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé.  
  
-T'inquiète Quat-chan ! Tout va bien !! Ah en fait Hee-chan...  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Prims à la douche !  
  
-Baka !  
  
-Vi moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes Heero ?  
  
-Non nous n'avons pas couru de danger de mort, Duo maîtrisait la situation.  
  
-Et toi ? Tu n'étais pas trop dépassé par les événements ?  
  
-Duo ne m'a pas laissé approcher des vampires mais j'ai fait le ménage entre les démons tueurs de jeunes vierges.  
  
-Je suis content de savoir que tu peux aider Duo. Il ne veut pas que je l'accompagne lors de ces "sorties nocturnes" et quelque fois j'ai vraiment peur pour lui...  
  
-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu restais toujours éveillé et tu attendais son retour quand il sortait en boite... Mais maintenant que je sais, je ne le laisserais pas sortir sans savoir ce qu'il compte faire. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un pilote de gundam.  
_  
Quatre sourit au japonais, s'il croyait vraiment que le blond allait croire à cet énorme mensonge, et bien il se trompait lourdement ! L'arabe savait parfaitement que le japonais tenait au natté et pas parce qu'il était indispensable en tant que pilote mais bien parce qu'il était tout simplement Duo... Le japonais leva un sourcil en voyant l'empathe sourire._  
  
-Tu devrais aller te coucher Heero. Tu dois être fatigué.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_L'asiatique jeta un dernier regard suspicieux au blond avant de monter et d'attendre patiemment que le natté sorte de la salle de bain. Duo sortit une demie-heure plus tard avec un boxer noir pour seul vêtement et les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette.   
_  
-La salle de bain est libre Hee-chan.  
  
-M'appelle pas comme ça _fit le japonais en se levant rapidement pour cacher sa rougeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir ainsi quand l'américain s'habillait de la sorte. Il avait beau être un soldat, il était aussi un adolescent.  
_  
-Oh que t'es grognon ! On dirait Fei-Fei.   
  
-Hn.  
  
_Le japonais rentra dans la salle de bain et laissa l'eau couler lui faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant ces courbatures et sa fatigue. Il sortit dix minutes plus tard et esquissa un sourire devant la vision de son coéquipier se battant avec ces cheveux. Il triomphait des créatures de la nuit et des ozzies mais pas de ces cheveux. Mais Heero avait une réputation d'iceberg à tenir alors il ne se laissa pas aller à rire. Duo releva une mine de chien battu vers son compagnon de chambre qui lui lança un regard noir, il n'allait sûrement pas l'aider alors que l'américain était dans cette tenue, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Mais les chibi eyes de son vis-à-vis l'implorant, le firent changer d'avis. Il s'assit donc derrière le natté et commença à démêler soigneusement les mèches avec une douceur que Duo n'aurait jamais imaginer.   
  
Quand le japonais eut fini, il passa la brosse à Duo en disant son "nymnu Ryoukai" qui fit rire le natté qui en profita pour relâcher sa posture et appuyer son dos contre le torse du japonais. Heero ne bougea pas, ses battements de coeur s'étaient accélérés et il avait la sensation d'avoir le cerveau court-circuité. Duo resta ainsi contre le torse musclé du japonais avant de rompre le contact, de se lever, de lancer un merci Hee-chan enjoué et de refaire rapidement sa natte en gardant toujours le dos tourné au japonais. Il éteint la lumière et se coucha après au noir pour ne pas que le japonais puisse voir son visage. Il avait honte de s'être allé ainsi et redoutait les remontrances de l'asiatique qui étrangement ne dit rien, pas même un "baka". L'américain n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il n'avait aucune excuse à donner à son compagnon mais ce que ne savait pas Duo, c'est que Heero était tout aussi content de ne pas avoir à expliquer son attitude. L'américain en pensant uniquement à ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas réfléchit à l'attitude étrange du japonais. Et de son côté, Heero réfléchissait à l'attitude de Duo mais ne trouvant aucune réponse et étant très handicapé niveau relation humaine, il préféra ne plus y penser et garder cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti dans sa mémoire.   
_  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	4. chapter 4

**Auteur** : misao girl**  
  
****Genre** : Yaoi, surnaturel, romance**  
  
Couple** : 01&02, Meiran et Wufei**  
  
Disclaimer** : les persos de Gw ne sont pas à moi.

**WELCOME TO THE DARK WORLD 4**

****

****

  
  
_Heero revenait de mission, il était épuisé. Entre les rondes avec Duo la nuit, et les missions pour les Mads, il avait peu de temps pour se reposer. D'ailleurs Quatre s'inquiétait et essayait de le convaincre de laisser l'élu faire son boulot seul même si lui-même se faisait du souci pour le natté. Il était environ deux heures du matin, il n'avait pu cette fois accompagné l'américain à la chasse. Il était inquiet. Il décida de sortir même si ce n'était pas raisonnable dans son état. De toute façon, vu son anxiété et sa nervosité, il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. Il prit une rapide douche et décida d'abandonner son spandex et son débardeur vu la fraicheur de la nuit. Il enfila un jean près du corps, une chemise blanche à moitié transparente et une veste en cuir, les seuls vêtements qu'il possédait en dehors de sa panoplie de soldat parfait. Heureusement pour lui, tous étaient en mission à part Duo qui, depuis ses débuts en tant que pilote de gundam, avait bénéficié d'un statut particulier n'effectuant pas de mission nocturne. L'asiatique pouvait donc sortir de la maison et s'engouffrer dans la nuit en toute tranquillité. Il parcourut diverses ruelles mais tout semblait paisible. Il décida donc d'aller là où les vampires s'approvisionnaient le plus souvent.  
  
Il arriva à l'Inferno, la boite de nuit la plus "fashion" du moment. L'ambiance y était explosive, Heero s'avança avec peine jusqu'au bar et prit place sur un tabouret. Il fut bientôt accosté par un type qui était assis près de lui. Il se tourna vers lui et se noya dans de magnifiques yeux verts. Ce gars avait une aura mystérieuse, un charisme indéniable et inégalable. Il lui rappelait Duo... Il avait beaucoup de charme tout comme l'américain et semblait tout aussi sympathique. Après quelques minutes, le japonais put se rendre compte qu'il était tout aussi bavard... Il parlait de tout et de rien et sa voix, suave et ensorcelante, semblait hypnotisée le soldat parfait. Heero se surprit à lui répondre, cet homme d'environ vingt cinq ans lui inspirait confiance peut-être parce qu'il ressemblait à son coéquiper. Ils parlèrent joyeusement, le japonais se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise. L'inconnu lui demanda s'il voulait aller ailleurs car l'endroit n'était pas propice aux discussions. Il lui demanda s'il habitait loin et s'il pouvait aller chez lui. Heero accepta sans même réfléchir davantage comme s'il était envouté... Et il l'était, le charisme de l'inconnu l'empêcher de se méfier, de douter de ces intentions. Le garçon aux yeux verts lui plaisait beaucoup.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la planque des g-boys, Heero toujours attentif au babillage de l'inconnu. A vrai dire, il regardait surtout les lèvres pulpeuses bouger et les cheveux en bataille voler au gré du vent. Il ouvrit la porte et invita sa nouvelle connaissance à rentrer. Celui ci lui fit un grand sourire et lui dédia un regard séducteur qui fit rougir l'asiatique. Il entra félinement dans la maison et ne lâcha pas le soldat parfait du regard alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé. Le japonais ramena des boissons et s'assit près du jeune homme. Il aurait cru être nerveux mais son esprit était court-circuité, il profitait du moment présent comme si c'était normal, comme s'il était sous l'effet d'une drogue, son monde se réduisant à l'inconnu. Il vit le visage du châtain s'approcher et n'eut aucune réaction, il ne se posa même pas de question et répondit au baiser sans appréhension alors que c'était son premier. S'il avait pu réfléchir, le japonais se serait rendu compte qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, il ne se reconnaitrait plus. Le visage de l'inconnu se perdit dans son cou y déposant divers baisers._  
  
_Heero réagit en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et la voix de Duo retentit. Heero se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comment avait-il pu mener cet individu jusqu'à leur planque ? Comment pouvait-il s'offrir ainsi à ces caresses ? Il fut pris de panique ne comprenant pas ses réactions. L'inconnu vit sa proie commencer à résister à son charme, comment cela était-il possible ? Il décida d'agir rapidement pendant que le nouvel arrivant n'était pas encore dans la pièce. Il se saisit des poignets du japonais qui tentait de s'extirper de ses caresses et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille :_   
  
-J'ai hâte de te goûter.  
  
_Les yeux du japonais s'aggrandirent d'horreur alors que l'inconnu lui tenait fortement les mains et son regard était celui d'un prédateur. Ce regard le statufia sur place l'empêchant d'appeler à l'aide. L'homme aux yeux verts lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de s'approcher de son cou. Le japonais comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, il était tombé dans le piège d'un vampire. Il cria en sentant les canines s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Ce cri alerta Duo qui se préparait un sandwich. Il pensait être seul n'ayant eu aucune réponse quand il était rentré. Il courut hors de la cuisine et arrivé au salon, son coeur faillit s'arrêter en voyant cette scène d'horreur, cette scène qui hantait toutes ses nuits. Il se précipita sur les deux personnes présentes et frappa le vampire, ce dernier se retrouva propulsé contre le mur.  
  
Les yeux du natté étaient passé de l'habituel améthyste à un regard totalement noir et meurtrier. Le vampire fut parcouru de frissons en regardant ces yeux puis il sourit, il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le chinois fut surpris de voir Duo au milieu du salon avec son regard shinigamesque et de voir Heero assis sur le canapé, semblant en état de choc et du sang coulant abondemment de son cou._  
  
-Wufei occupe toi d'Heero _dit le natté avec une voix vibrante de colère mais aussi préoccupé en voyant le sang couler abondamment, il fallait à tout prix arrêter l'hémorragie.  
_  
_Wufei déchira un bout de tissu de sa tunique et l'appuya fortement contre la blessure pour faire cesser l'écoulement sanguin. Il regarda l'adversaire du natté qui souriait et il remarqua les poings serrés de l'américain... Shinigami était de sortie et furieux ce qui n'était pas surprenant connaissant les sentiments du natté pour le soldat parfait. Il poussa un cri quand le visage de l'inconnu changea.  
_  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!  
  
-Un vampire _lui répondit Heero se ressaissisant._  
  
-Par Nataku ! Et on fait quoi ?  
  
-Je vais m'en charger _dit Duo._  
  
-Tu peux les combattre ?  
  
-Il est le tueur de vampires.  
  
-De quoi ?! _répondit Wufei n'en croyant pas ses oreilles._  
  
-Tu as bien compris _répondit le japonais._  
  
_Le chinois ne douta pas plus des paroles de leur leader quand il vit le combat entre Duo et le vampire. Ce fut un combat intense, les adversaires semblaient de force égale mais le vampire avait fait une grande erreur en s'attaquant à l'asiatique et il le comprit quand l'américain lui décocha de multiples coups de plus en plus forts et rapides. Il se prit également beaucoup de coups de couteau qui, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, lui faisaient atrocement mal. Le natté voulait le faire souffrir pour venger le japonais. Après d'autres inumérables blessures infligées au vampire, le châtain décida d'enfin tuer ce vampire en lui plantant le pieu dans le coeur.   
  
Le sang du japonais avait arrêter de couler mais il était extrémement pâle, encore sous le choc visiblement. Le natté passa ses mains sous les genoux du japonais et le souleva doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il monta les escaliers, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. L'américain allongea l'asiatique dans le lit de ce dernier et le recouvrit. Il nettoya ensuite la plaie et posa un baiser sur le front du japonais lui souhaitant bonne nuit mais son compagnon le retint en attrapant sa natte._  
  
-Hee-chan.  
  
-Reste avec moi _déclara le japonais d'une voix tremblotante.  
_  
-D'accord.  
  
_Le brun posa sa tête sur le torse du natté qui ramena ses bras autour du corps musclé pour stopper les tremblements de son ami. Le soldat parfait se calma quelques minutes plus tard et s'endormit dans les bras du châtain. Celui-ci s'endormit peu de temps plus tard, après s'être assuré du sommeil tranquille de son coéquipier.  
_  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	5. chapter 5 révélations

auteur : misao girl  
  
genre : yaoi, surnaturel  
  
couple : 01&02  
  


  
WELCOME TO THE DARK WORLD 5

  
  
Le lendemain matin, deux yeux cobalt s'ouvrirent lentement, leur propriétaire émergeant d'un sommeil réparateur. Ils firent face à deux améthyste brillant de tendresse.  
  
-Bonjour Heero.  
  
-Ohayo. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
  
-Une bonne heure.  
  
-C'est rare que tu sois réveillé avant moi.  
  
-C'est rare que tu dormes jusqu'à cette heure-ci.  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Il est 11 heures Hee-chan.  
  
Le japonais haussa un sourcil, c'était bien la première fois qu'il dormait ainsi.  
  
-Tu avais besoin de récupérer, c'est normal avec tout le sang que tu as perdu. Tu as beau être le soldat parfait, tu n'en reste pas moins un homme.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Bah oui même si ça te plait pas.  
  
Le japonais se renfrogna puis se rendant compte d'une chose :  
  
-Mon nom c'est Heero !  
  
-Euh...t'as un train de retard là.  
  
-Fatigue.  
  
-Mouais... Moi je dirais plutôt que tu commences à t'habituer à ma présence et à mon attitude. La preuve je t'ai servi d'oreiller rajouta le natté avec un grand sourire.  
  
L'asiatique se mit à rougir en pensant à la veille, il avait baissé toutes ces barrières et avaient laissé l'américain l'approcher bien trop près. Le natté remarqua la rougeur et le trouble de son coéquipier mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller paske là Wuffy va pêter un cable.  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Bah tu sais hier il a appris l'existence des vampires et que c'est moi le tueur alors...  
  
-... Le japonais hocha de la tête se rappelant le moment où lui aussi avait fait cette découverte.  
  
-Bon en clair il attend des explications et là il tourne en cage dans le salon depuis des heures attendant que je daigne enfin lui faire l'honneur de ma présence.  
  
-Je vois...  
  
-Aller let's go !  
  
-Hn.  
  
L'américain se leva à contre-coeur souhaitant profiter au maximum de sa proximité avec le japonais, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte quand la voix du japonais l'arrêta.  
  
-Tu comptes y aller comme ça ?  
  
-Hein ?  
  
L'américain se regarda, il portait uniquement un boxer, il avait préféré enlever ses vêtements car il avait beaucoup trop chaud avec Heero dans ses bras. De plus, sa natte était à moitié défaite et de longues mèches s'échappaient tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées.  
  
-Ah vi bah faudrait peut-être que je me rhabille répondit le natté avec une adorable mimique.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Mais d'abord je vais refaire ton bandage au cou.  
  
-Je peux le faire seul.  
  
-Joue pas les têtes de mule Hee-chan.  
  
-C'est Heero !  
  
-Oh t'as reprit du poil de la bête on dirait.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Vi vi je sais.  
  
Après avoir refait conscieusement le bandage, Duo aida le japonais à se lever et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon. Ils furent accueuillis par un chinois au bord de la crise de nerf qui leur lança un regard noir.  
  
-Kikou Wuffy !  
  
-MAXWELL !!  
  
-J'ai super faim, pas toi Hee-chan ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-On va prendre ça pour un oui, de toute façon tu dois prendre des forces.  
  
-MAXWELLLLLLLLLL !!!  
  
-Roh ça va je suis pas sourd, franchement t'es grognon dès le matin, ça doit être parce que t'es frustré mon cher ami.  
  
-Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer !  
  
-Vi vi essaye donc. Bon aller Hee-chan direction cuisine. Bah Hee-chan t'es où ?  
  
L'américain tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour apercevoir le japonais en train de passer la porte menant à la cuisine et l'ignorant royalement.  
  
-T'es pas sympa Hee-chan ! Wuffy il va me tuer si y'a pas de témoins !  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant apparaître un blondinet affolé.  
  
-Oh Duo, est-ce que ça va ? Wufei m'a tout raconté au téléphone.  
  
-Je vais bien, je vais bien.  
  
-Et Heero où est-il ?  
  
-Dans la cuisine.  
  
L'arabe se dirigea en courant vers la cuisine suivit par le chinois, l'américain et le français qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi son coéquipier lui avait donné l'ordre d'abandonner la mission pour rentrer illico.  
  
-Bon écoutez, tout le monde se calme déclara le natté. Après manger, je vous raconte absolument tout promis.  
  
Duo, assis sur la canapé, jouait machinalement avec ses mêches alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'amorcer l'explication avec ces coéquipiers.  
Un soupir exaspéré du chinois le décida à parler.  
  
-Bon bah je suis le tueur.  
  
Trowa haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase du natté.  
  
-Mais encore ? rajouta Wufei excédé, cette information ne lui étant pas d'une grande aide.  
  
-Bah en fait je suis l'élu, le tueur de vampire.  
  
-Vampire ? Trowa regarda Duo curieusement comme s'il était fou, avait-il bien entendu ?  
  
-Bah ouais, depuis des générations, il y a des élus chargés de se battre contre "le monde obscure" en d'autres termes, vampires, démons, sorcières maléfiques... D'habitude ce sont des filles, les tueurs sont rares, il est censé en avoir un tous les huit cents ans. Les tueurs sont plus forts que les tueuses, je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, c'est comme ça.  
  
-Depuis quand ?  
  
-On est tueur à la naissance mais nous n'avons pas conscience de nos "pouvoirs" qui nous sont révélés que plus tard par les membres du conseil chargés de l'éducation des élus. Or mon pouvoir s'est réveillé plus tôt, quand j'étais enfant sur L2, le fait que je doive survivre, presque seul, a déclencher mon instinct de survie et donc mes facultés exceptionnelles se sont éveillées.  
  
-...(Wufei)  
  
-...(Trowa)  
  
-C'est ce shazi qui nous protège des démons et vampires ?  
  
-Eh ! C'est pas sympa Wu! Tu aurais préféré que ce soit une "onna" ? demanda l'américain en ricanant. Le chinois se renfrogna.  
  
-Tro-man, ça va ?  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que tout cela existait...  
  
-J'ai eu du mal à y croire également Trowa, comme toi j'ai un esprit cartésien mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.  
  
Le français hocha la tête, rassuré par les paroles du japonais.  
  
-Voilà vous savez l'essentiel finit Duo.  
  
-Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, je pense que tu peux nous laisser t'aider.  
  
-Hee-chan je t'ai déjà dit que seul l'élu est habilité à se battre.  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, nous sommes des soldats entraînés à tuer. Nous pouvons t'aider, certes nous ne sommes pas aussi forts que toi mais je suis sur que nous pouvons faire quelque chose.  
  
-Heero a raison approuva Quatre.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Maxwell, tu ne te souviens pas de nous avoir dit que nous étions coéquipiers juqu'à la mort, cela vaut autant pour la guerre que pour la chasse aux démons et vampires.  
  
-Wufei...  
  
Duo n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, le chinois, le solitaire du groupe admettait qu'ils étaient tous unis par un lien spécial...  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec Wufei admit Trowa.  
  
-Alors c'est décidé dorénavant nous ferons les rondes avec toi dès que nous en aurons la possibilité. Le japonais avait pris une décision au nom de tous les autres pilotes, le natté ne put qu'approuver et remercier ses compagnons d'être toujours à ces côtés en toutes circonstances. Cette fois il en était sur, un très fort lien d'amitié les unissait même si les icebergs du groupe ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, ils venaient de lui en apporter la preuve par leur décision.  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapter 6

auteur : misao girl

source : Gundam wing

genre: yaoi, action, aventure, surnaturel, humour

couple : 01&02, 03&04

note : dialogues en italique, et Fanfiction refuse d'afficher les points d'interrogation.

**WELCOME TO THE DARK WORLD 6**

L'américain poussa un énième soupir s'attirant de nouveau un regard noir de la part du japonais.

_Mais Hee-chan je m'ennuie !_

_Et bien trouve une occupation !_

_Mais y'a rien à faire ! Et je déborde d'énergie ! Comment ça se fait que ni les ozzies ni les créatures maléfiques ne pointent le bout de leur nez depuis plus de deux semaines ! Je peux pas me défouler ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Et en plus, les autres qui sont en vacances ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi on a pas le droit à des vacances, hein ?_

_Parce que tu es le tueur tout simplement. Et je te rappelle que s'ils ont des vacances c'est avant tout pour se remettre de leur blessure. Quand à Oz, ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre de notre dernière opération, nous avons détruit plus de la moitié de leur force. De ce côté-là, on est tranquille pour un bout de temps. Quand à nos adversaires surnaturels, c'est toi le spécialiste alors à toi de nous le dire._

_Bah en fait j'en ai aucune idée... Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est pas bon quand c'est trop calme... En plus, y'a quasiment aucun vampire qui sort pour se trouver à dîner... C'est étrange tout ça... Il doit se tramer quelque chose..._

_J'ai une idée !_ Le natté se releva rapidement du canapé faisant sursauter le japonais.

_Omae o korosu, baka !_

_Mais oui... Bon et si on allait se renseigner, ne ? Je te dis, y'a un truc pas net !_

_Et comment on va trouver des informations ?_

_On va aller voir mon grand pote !_

_Le démon informateur de l'autre fois ?_

_Vip._

_Je sais, tu l'aimes pas. Moi non plus mais il est toujours au courant de tout._

Les deux g-boys se mirent en route. Ils traversèrent le cimetière qui, selon le japonais, avait bien meilleur aspect que la nuit tombée. Ils pénétrèrent de nouveau dans la crique et le démon leur fit de nouveau un sourire forcé maudissant sa famille de lui avoir refilé la poisse.

_Duo, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_ demanda le démon avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

_Dis moi tout ce que tu sais_ répondit le natté avec un grand sourire.

Le démon ne se démonta pas face à l'ironie du tueur, il décida même de jouer à son jeu.

_Alors, celui qui a volé les plantes aphrodisiaques à la boutique de magie, c'est un collégien qui voulait à tout prix séduire une amie de sa soeur, une blonde platine avec de super longues jambes ! Whaouh canon la petite !_

Le démon se tut très vite en voyant un flingue à quelques centimètres de son visage, il déglutit difficilement, une balle ne pouvait pas le tuer car il avait la peau dure mais ça faisait tout de même mal et ça abîmait son corps d'apollon. De plus, le regard cobalt menaçant lui faisait penser qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas qu'avec une seule balle mais plutôt avec une bonne rafale. Tenant à sa vie et à sa jolie peau de pêche rappelons qu'il est vert mais bon c'est pas grave, le démon décida d'arrêter de se foutre du tueur et de son ami qui ne semblait pas du tout patient.

_Je te conseille de ne pas contrarier mon ami davantage_ déclara Duo, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. La créature ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et hocha positivement de la tête voyant avec soulagement l'arme s'éloigner de lui mais rester dans les mains de son propriétaire au cas où.

_Alors je sais pas trop ce qui se trame à vrai dire... Le démon déglutit en voyant le regard cobalt menaçant... Mais si c'est vrai ! En fait, tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis environ un mois, un groupe de démons semble terroriser toutes les créatures maléfiques... Ces dernières se font battre les unes après les autres et doivent prêter allégeance au chef du groupe de démons en question s'ils désirent continuer à vivre bien sûr._

_Voilà pourquoi les vampires et autres démons se font rares... Le big boss doit leur assigner des missions qui les empêchent d'aller chasser..._

_Qui est leur chef ?_ demanda le japonais, toujours très terre à terre.

_Et bah ça j'aimerais bien le savoir... J'en ai aucune idée... Un tas d'infos circulent sur ce mystérieux chef mais la plupart sont des intox car personne n'a vraiment de données sur lui. Pour certains c'est le nouveau maître... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui... D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le nouveau maître se terre dans les égouts car il n'a pas envie de finir comme son prédécesseur que mon cher ami le tueur a décapité avec une faux, n'est-ce pas Duo ?_

_Il faut bien ça pour les tuer, ils sont coriaces mais rien ne me résiste. En plus la faux c'est super cool comme arme._

_Quelles sont les autres hypothèses sur l'identité du chef ?_

_Certains pensent que c'est une créature tout droit sorti des enfers_, _une_ _sorte de reptile géant qui aurait réussi à émerger des entrailles de la terre._

_Bah j'espère que c'est pas ça, je suis pas très chaud à l'idée de me voir recouvrir de sang de reptile... Quoique s'il était aussi énorme, je pourrais utiliser mon gundam._

_Gundam ? C'est quoi ça ? Une nouvelle arme secrète ?_

_Attend non mais je rêve, on est en pleine guerre, on ne parle que d'Oz et des rebelles dans les journaux et toi tu sais pas ce qu'est un gundam ?_

_Les histoires des humains ne nous intéressent pas... Quoiqu'en vous entre-tuant vous privez certains d'entre nous de nourriture... Enfin moi je m'en fiche, je bouffe que des pizzas et des steaks._

_On s'égare là_ intervient l'américain.

_On perd notre temps surtout. Pour celui que tu considères comme le meilleur informateur, il n'est pas terrible._

_Quoi ? Duo me considère comme le meilleur informateur ! Oh quel honneur ! Faut que je le dise à tous mes potes !_

_T'as pas intérêt si tu tiens à garder la tête sur les épaules._

_On s'en va Duo._

_Hai Hee-chan._

Le démon pouffa en entendant le surnom mais reprit bien vite ses esprits face au regard de tueur du japonais.

* * *

_Kikou Quat-chan ! Alors ces vacs ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Ah j't'envie trop ! Dire que t'es sur une île paradisiaque et qu'en plus tu peux mater Tro-chan et Fei-chan à volonté !_

_Calme toi Duo ! Je ne peux même pas placer un mot !_

_Sorry, sorry !_

_Il fait très beau et très chaud et les plages sont vraiment sublimes et je n'en profite pas pour faire ce que tu penses !_

_Non, bien sur ! Je parie que tu t'es pas privé pour étaler de la crème solaire sur les magnifiques pectoraux de Tro-chan, ne ?_

Le blond se mit à rougir.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Le soleil est très fort et c'est dangereux pour la santé alors..._

_Ouais, ouais, cause toujours profiteur !_

_Duo !_

_Et Fei-chan, tu l'as recouvert de crème lui aussi ?_

_Il n'a pas voulu, il a dit que c'était déshonorant, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Entre nous, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de déshonorant..._

_Bah c'est Wuffy cherche pas. Ce mec est une énigme, pire qu'Hee-chan._

_Peu importe... Duo, puis-je te poser une question ?_

_Bien sur, Quat-chan !_

_Duo, tu me sembles soucieux..._

_Tu rigoles ! Je pète la forme !_

_Duo, tu ne peux pas tromper mon empathie._

_Alors ?_

L'américain soupira, décidément on ne pouvait rien cacher à Quatre Raberba Winner.

_Y'a un truc pas net... Aucune attaque que ce soit des ozzies ou des créatures surnaturelles._

_Du côté d'Oz, c'est normal car nous avons frappé fort. Pour le reste, c'est étrange en effet._

_Je suis allé voir mon indic', il m'a dit qu'un big boss a débarqué et a aplatit tous les autres sur son passage et que pour rester en vie, les perdants doivent lui prêter allégeance. Résultat, plus aucun vampire ne sort se nourrir et plus aucun démon ne cherche à sacrifier des vierges..._

_Duo, sois très prudent... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

_Mouais t'es pas le seul... Hee-chan aussi est sur le qui-vive... J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent impuissant et ça l'énerve. Moi aussi je sais pas trop quoi faire à part attendre..._

_On peut venir vous aider si tu veux..._

_Y'a pas moyen ! Vous avez mérité vos vacs alors profitez-en ! T'inquiète, je suis le tueur et le soldat parfait est là pour m'aider alors te fais pas de souci. En plus, c'est dangereux... C'est mon job de combattre les créatures surnaturelles... Si Heero est là, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est trop têtu et que M. le soldat parfait se croit invulnérable... Mais franchement ça me rassure pas de l'avoir à mes côtés quand il s'agit de combattre les forces démoniaques... Autant j'ai toute confiance en lui contre les ozzies, autant je m'inquiète de le voir affronter des forces qui le dépassent..._

_Je comprend... Mais tu connais Heero... Pour lui, combattre les forces surnaturelles est devenu tout aussi important que combattre Oz car tous deux représentent une grande menace pour l'humanité... Et en tant que soldat parfait, il se croit obligé de mener ce combat... On ne peut rien y faire... Mais essaye de lui parler de tes craintes, essaye de le raisonner car ton esprit n'est pas tranquille et tu ne peux pas te battre efficacement si tu ne penses qu'à protéger Heero..._

_Je peux toujours essayer... Enfin bon, en parlant du loup, je vais voir ce qu'il fabrique._

_D'accord, tiens-moi au courant._

_Vi Quat-chan, c'est promis._

_A bientôt Duo et sois prudent._

_Ja-ne Quat-chan._

* * *

_Encore en train de t'entraîner Heero. Tu sais que tu as le droit de te reposer de temps en temps._

_La situation actuelle ne nous permet pas de nous reposer sur nos lauriers._

_En pensant comme ça, on n'aura jamais le droit au repos... Il faudra d'abord se débarrasser d'Oz puis de toutes les créatures maléfiques ce qui est impossible, ce n'est pas pour rien si les tueuses se succèdent depuis plus d'une génération..._

_Peu importe, il faut toujours se tenir prêt à se battre. Au lieu de te tourner les pouces, viens t'entraîner avec moi. On va se mettre en condition de combat._

_Hee-chan, tu es couvert de sueur, tu devrais faire une pose._

_Iie. Ce n'est pas nécessaire._

Le japonais se positionna à quelques mètres du natté en position de combat.

_Si tu le dis... Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai des choses à te dire avant._

_Tu peux me les dire pendant._

L'asiatique ne laissa même pas le temps à l'américain de répondre qu'il se ruait déjà sur lui. Le natté arrêta avec dextérité le genoux du japonais prêt à le frapper aux côtes. Il renvoya le genoux avec facilité faisant reculer le brun de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier revint à la charge de plus belle en tentant de rompre l'équilibre du châtain en s'abaissant et en pliant sa jambe gauche pour prendre appui et balayer les jambes de son coéquipier avec sa jambe droite.

_Hee-chan, tu n'as pas besoin de te préoccuper des forces maléfiques, des personnes sont entraînées pour cela, elles sont désignées depuis leur naissance et ont suivi une éducation intensive pour leur permettre d'accomplir leur destinée..._

_Ces forces sont une menace pour l'humanité et j'ai été entraîné pour sauver les gens._

_Le docteur J t'a entraîné pour libérer les colonies de l'oppression d'Oz et non pas pour sauver toute l'humanité._

_Tu ne me crois pas assez fort pour pouvoir t'aider à lutter contre les démons !_

Le japonais avait été très agressif en disant ces dernières paroles et avait atteint le visage du natté avec son poing droit.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !_ s'énerva le tueur à son tour en frappant le japonais au niveau du ventre.

Le combat reprit avec une intense violence de la part des deux jeunes hommes.

_Je sais très bien que tu es très fort Heero, je reconnais ta valeur en tant que soldat et tu en es parfaitement conscient. Je te fais totalement confiance quand on fait équipe et ça aussi tu en es parfaitement conscient. Seulement..._

_Seulement quoi !_

Le japonais arrêta le combat et se posta à quelques mètres du shinigami. Ces yeux s'étaient assombris témoignant de sa colère.

_Seulement... Heero je ne cherche pas à te blesser mais... Tu ignores tout du monde surnaturel._

_C'est faux ! J'ai fait des recherches sur ce monde !_

_Je le sais parfaitement mais ce n'est pas en surfant sur le web que tu trouveras des informations fiables sur ce monde... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce monde... Tu n'es pas un élu, Heero. Certes tu es le soldat parfait, certes tu es très fort mais ton destin n'est pas de lutter contre ces forces qui te dépassent et si tu t'obstines... Si tu t'obstines, tu mourras... _finit Duo en un murmure.

_... J'avoue que je ne suis pas un spécialiste de ce sujet et que j'ignorais tout simplement son existence jusqu'à récemment... Néanmoins je n'abandonnerais pas Duo... A mes yeux, cela ne sert à rien de libérer les colonies du joug d'Oz si les habitants risquent de se faire tuer à chaque coin de rue par des vampires ou des démons..._ Le japonais avait les poings serrés et la tête baissée renvoyant une image d'impuissance totale

_... Heero... Je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

_Aide moi._

_...Quoi ?_

L'asiatique avait murmuré ces mots et le natté n'aurait su dire si son imagination lui jouait des tours ou si son coéquipier venait vraiment de lui demander son aide.

_Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?_

Le brun releva la tête et ancra son regard cobalt dans les yeux améthyste.

_Aide-moi..._

Le natté était toujours aussi surpris d'entendre ces mots qu'il n'avait même pas imaginer entendre même en rêve de la part de son coéquipier d'habitude impassible.

_Je..._

_Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, tu es le tueur, tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cet autre monde... Alors apprend-moi tout ce que tu sais... Et aide moi à devenir plus fort en m'entraînant, en me combattant comme aujourd'hui._

_J'aurais accompli le miracle de réussir à te faire taire._

Le natté n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, totalement halluciné par l'attitude du japonais, par sa requête et par son humour... Jamais il n'avait fait de l'humour...

_Très drôle Hee-chan !_

_M'appelle pas comme ça !_

Le japonais offrit un sourire timide à l'américain, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre.

_Alors ?_

_Mais bien sur que je vais t'aider Hee-chan !_ L'américain sauta au cou du brun. _Je vais pas rater une telle occasion ! Faut que j'appelle Quat-chan !_

_Duo, si tu racontes ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à qui que ce soit, je t'étrangle._

_Bouh missant._

_Et encore une chose..._

_Vi Hee-chan ?_

_Lâche moi tu veux_.

_Oups_. L'américain libéra le japonais et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de lui tirer la langue et de partir en courant, bien décidé à appeler son meilleur ami même s'il devait risquer sa vie pour cela.

_Il ne changera donc jamais..._ Heero reprit son entraînement, un peu moins stressé mais tout autant concentré.

**A SUIVRE**


	7. Chapter 7

**WELCOME TO THE DARK WORLD 7**

-Ok, merci vieux. Fais gaffe à toi et n'hésite pas si t'as plus d'infos.

L'américain raccrocha passant une main lasse dans ces cheveux détachés. Il s'étira un moment, fatigué par son immobilisation et décida qu'il était temps de faire une pose.

-Tu as l'air soucieux, les nouvelles sont mauvaises ?

-Hee-chan, je sais pas ce qui se trame exactement mais deux mois sans aucune attaque, sans fait divers surnaturels, c'est pas bon signe.

-Hn et m'appelle pas comme ça.

Duo sourit, le japonais arrivait toujours à lui soutirer un sourire et cela malgré la fatigue.

-Ecoute Duo, tu as passé cette semaine à travailler d'arrache pied pour récolter des infos. On devrait sortir un peu pour respirer l'air frais.

-C'est pas de refus, Quat-chan.

-Je vais faire le point sur les infos que l'on a collecté pendant ce temps.

-Hee-chan, hee-chan... Tu ne changeras jamais...

-M'appelle pas comme ça...

L'américain tira la langue au japonais et refit sa natte avant de s'engouffrer dans la nuit fraiche pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Il avait mobilisé toutes les personnes du monde occulte qu'il connaissait pour récolter des infos sur l'inertie de leurs ennemis. Une de ces connaissances, un sorcier, l'avait informé que cette inertie s'étendait à plusieurs villes limitrophes et qu'aucun démon ni vampire n'était apparu depuis deux mois. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous regroupés pour coordonner leur action. Et ça, c'était mauvais car il ne pensait pas pouvoir mener une opération de grande échelle de son côté. L'idéal serait de réussir à réunir les sorciers et les potentielles mais jamais une telle opération n'avait pris lieu alors même que leurs intérêts étaient semblables... Après tout, l'union fait la force...

Mais comment réussir à tous les réunir... Les potentielles n'étaient même pas conscientes de leur pouvoir. Et elles n'étaient pas censées prendre conscience de leur pouvoir avant de devenir tueuses à leur tour. Quand aux sorciers, ils ne s'occupent que des démons et ils n'arrivent même pas à s'organiser entre eux... Alors une opération d'une telle ampleur paraissait impossible à mettre en oeuvre... Comme d'habitude, il allait devoir se démerder.

* * *

-Le rachat du groupe est proprement historique. Pendant des décennies, M.Lee avait catégoriquement refusé tout rachat de son affaire qui appartenait à sa famille depuis plus d'une décennie. Ce revirement de situation est aussi soudain qu'inattendu. 

Le blond fronça les sourcils, pour avoir négocié avec cet homme d'affaire, il savait que cette opération n'était pas normale. Son entreprise, la SHUNYA corporation était toute sa vie, il ne l'aurait revendu pour rien au monde.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Tu pourrais te renseigner sur ce rachat s'il te plait ?

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Oui, je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond autour de cette affaire.

-Roger.

-C'est carrément une aubaine pour lui ! On s'emmerde tellement depuis que les ozzies et les vampires se sont tirés je-ne-sais-où... J'aimerais bien avoir quelque chose à faire moi aussi. Je m'emmerde grave.

-Vois le bon côté des choses Duo, tu te plaignais de ne jamais pouvoir vivre normalement... Là tu as du temps libre pour toi.

-Ouais mais bon je m'emmerde... C'est même plus marrant d'embêter Wu en cachant son bébé ou en planquant ces caleçons...

-Au lieu de te plaindre sans cesse, tu devrais prendre exemple sur Wufei et t'entraîner.

-C'est parce que je n'en ai pas besoin mon cher Hee-chan !

-Duo, tu devrais écouter Heero et prendre exemple sur Wufei. Après tout, nous ne savons même pas ce qui nous attend. T'entraîner ne peut être que bénéfique.

-Ok, ok. Mais j'aime pas m'entraîner seul...

-Wufei sera ravi de se venger des petites mésaventures de la semaine dernière.

-En effet Hee-chan mais je ne vais pas le ménager, ce serait mauvais pour son orgueuil.

L'américain se releva prestement du canapé avec un sourire shinigamesque pour se diriger vers le chinois qui s'entraînait au sabre dans le jardin.

Le blond sourit tout en plaignant intérieurement le chinois alors que le japonais esquissait un sourire amusé.

-Heero, je vais te laisser faire les recherches pour le moment.

-Hn. Tu vas rejoindre Trowa ?

-Oui j'aime assister à ces représentations.

-Tu as raison de profiter du calme Quatre.

-Dans ce cas, fais pareil...

Le japonais eut un sourire quelque peu désabusé.

-J'aimerais mais il ne faut pas bousculer l'ordre établi et les habitudes. La situation évoluera tôt au tard et il faudra être prêt. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'espérer une vie normale.

-Mais rien ne t'empêche de laisser tomber le masque de temps en temps surtout avec lui. Vous n'aurez pas de meilleures opportunités.

-Non je ne peux pas. Duo devra bientôt livrer une bataille cruciale, il ne faut pas qu'il soit destabilisé.

-Mais et si...

-Pas de si Quatre le coupa Heero. Dans notre métier, on ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Très bien... J'abandonne... Du moins pour le moment...

-Hn.

* * *

-Maxwell, dégage. 

-Mais Wuffy on va s'entraîner ensemble, tu vas t'améliorer comme ça !

-Maxwell, à moins que tu veuilles mourir, je te conseille de te taire.

-Aller Wuffy, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux de toute façon.

La chinois soupira. De toute façon, il était impossible de se débarrasser d'un Maxwell qui s'ennuyait alors autant s'entraîner avec lui. Le chinois ne pouvait plus ignorer les aptitudes exceptionnelles de son coéquipier. L'américain l'avait toujours fasciné que ce soit de part sa schizophrénie qui le rendait extrémement dangereux aussi bien pour ses adversaires et ses coéquipiers ou de part son impressionnante aptitude à changer d'humeur en quelques secondes. Si on rajoutait à cela le fait qu'il soit l'élu, le chinois ne pouvait plus nier qu'il affichait un grand respect pour l'américain. Mais il ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture.

-Très bien Maxwell.

-Let's go.

Le chinois déposa son sabre et entama un combat à mains nues avec le natté. Ce dernier esquivait les attaques avec facilité, le chinois commençait à fatiguer face à la rapidité et à la dextérité de son collègue.

-Maxwell, tes plaisanteries de la semaine dernière ne t'ont pas suffit ? Tu veux encore m'humilier ?

-Mais non mon Wuffy, j'y peux rien si je suis super doué !

-Bien voyons !

* * *

-Tu avais raison Quatre, ce rachat est douteux. 

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Duo, tu veux bien arrêter de jouer à la console et demander à Wufei de nous rejoindre ?

-No problem ! WUFFYNOUUUUUUUUUU ramène toi !

-MAXWELL !!! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

L'arabe soupira tandis que Trowa lui faisait un sourire entendu.

Le chinois descendit et chercha à se venger en attrapant l'américain qui lui échappait avec facilité.

-Réunion déclara heero.

Les jeunes hommes s'installèrent immédiatement autour de leur leader en formant un cercle.

-Les soupçons de Quatre étaient fondés. Il y a plusieurs irrégularités dans cette affaire. M. Lee a toujours refusé de céder son entreprise familiale malgré les sommes collosalles qu'on lui proposait or, lors du rachat, aucun prix n'a été communiqué. Et aucune opération de rentrée d'argent ne s'est effectuée sur le compte de M.Lee. De plus, M.Lee a donné son accord devant la télévision, alors qu'il limitait ces interventions publiques au minimum, et personne ne l'a vu depuis, pas même sa famille. Il avait déclaré qu'il prendrait quelques vacances pour cause de problème de santé or son dernier dossier médical n'indique aucun problème. Il a disparu de la circulation rompant tout lien familial ce qui ne correspond pas du tout à son profil.

-Est-ce qu'on sait qui a racheté l'entreprise ?

-Une holding. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle. Impossible de savoir qui tient les ficelles. Je vais faire davantage de recherches.

-Bon on dirait que les affaires reprennent ! s'exclama l'américain.

-Hn. Duo et Quatre, vous allez contacter les membres de la famille Lee et les actionnaires pour essayer de trouver des infos sur les acheteurs. Ils ont forcément du prendre contact avec M.Lee et ils n'ont pas pu passer inaperçus auprès des membres de la famille travaillant pour la société.

-D'accord.

-No problem.

-Trowa, il faut interroger les banquiers de la société. Ils sont censés avoir vu les nouveaux acheteurs pour les enregistrer en tant que mandataires du compte.

-Très bien.

-Wufei, Il faut interroger le médecin de M.Lee. Il se pourrait qu'il n'ai pas dilvugué d'informations sur un éventuel problème de santé pour ne pas inquiéter les investisseurs.

-Compris.

-Alors au travail.

-Yes ! Let's go.

-Maxwell, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin.

-Roh ce que t'es grincheux, Wuffynou !

-MAXWELL !! Au lieu de dire des bétises, va donc faire tes recherches.

-Same for you, guy.

-Duo, au travail.

-Maieuh Hee-chan ! C'est pas ma faute, c'est Wuffy qui me distrait.

-Répéte ça Maxwell !

-Bien sur, je disais que tu me distrayais.

-Par Nataku, je vais le tuer.

-Allons allons, du calme intervint Quatre. Mettons-nous au travail.

-Oky à tout à l'heure Quat-chan !

-Oui, sois prudent Duo.

-Toujours!

A SUIVRE


End file.
